The Shadow Hunters
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: Geralt bumped into a strange woman, who turned out to be a member of a unknown guild called the Taimanin. They asked the famous White Wolf for an urgent assistance to defeat against a lord vampire whose scheme will endanger the Northern Kingdoms, even his closest friends. Follow up his new adventure with the beautiful and deadly female warriors. Rated M for violence and lemons.


**N/A: Hi there, my friends! First of all, SORRY for my absent and for not giving you any updates. I didn't have time to working on my fanfics because for two reasons. One, the Writer's Block was killing me because I was trying to find ways to continue my fanfictions. And two, I've been sick, it was just a cold but I didn't have the condition to write. But now I'm back and I'm happy to be back and starting this year with a new fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, I bring you an interesting crossover which I'm sure you probably can't ignore it. First of all, I want to tell you how I get that idea.**

 **The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt is the best RPG game I ever played. Hell, I LOVE The Witcher series. Anyways, while I was enjoying controling Geralt of Rivia, traveling the beautiful landscapes, fighting monsters, searching treasures, "ploughing" women (LOL), I came up a new story in my mind.**

 **What would be like if the characters from a Black Lilith's visual novel, Taimanin Asagi, would be in the universe of The Witcher and meet the famous witcher? I'm not gonna give you much details everyone.**

 **Now, for those who don't know about Taimanin Asagi, if you want to check it out please make sure you are alone. To answer your question, Taimanin Asagi is an adult series. And not only that, even though it has an interesting concept about a group of ninjas who their job is to kill demons, just like the Witchers do, in a way; It has the fucked up explicit content. I mean, like you see in other adult series. The Japanese are very nuts to do that to the female characters, aren't they?**

 **You don't have to worry about, in this fanfic is going to be different. I'll be loyal to the source material with Taimanin Asagi, but that doesn't mean I'll include those kinds of scenes. Aside that it's pretty disturbing, it will unfocus the main story and I would never do that. Besides, wouldn't be awesome if the girls want to have a moment alone with Geralt? Oh I'm sure you're gonna love it.**

 **Another thing, this story won't contain spoilers from The Witcher 3, I didn't finish the game yet, so I don't know exactly how does it end. If you didn't finish the game either, then you can read it without risks, consider the story as a DLC Expansion.**

 **Well, that's all what you need to know, so please enjoy my new crossover and if you love it please follow, favorite and don't forget to review as well. That could help me to keep going my work.**

 **I don't own The Witcher series nor Taimanin Asagi.**

* * *

 **The Shadow Hunters.**

Hundreds of thousands of raindrops poured from the dark grey clouds upon the walled village of Crow's Perch, filling the ground with puddles and turning the dirt into sludge, as the inhabitants were staying under the ceiling of their dwellings since it was not the right time to spend outside doing their work. Only a few soldiers who remained on guard duty by the streets, though they cursed to the bad weather because they are not allowed to abandon their posts.

Yet, a man in a cloak, entered the gates of the village after crossing the shoddy wooden bridge on horseback, before slowing the pace and went to the top of the hill, while passing the two individual towers with additional iron gates. After reaching the small square, he headed towards the barn, next to the Bloody Baron's castle, or at least it used to be. The rider jumped off his horse as he pulled the bridle to lead his horse inside, until leaving it in an unoccupied stall.

"Stay here and take a rest. I won't take too long." The man whispered, removing the headgear off his mare's head.

Afterwards, he got out of the barn and made his way towards the castle, as he used the stairs which leads to the main entrance and walked through the door. He removed the hood, revealing his pale face with a facial scar running down through his left eye, and a second that gouged a furrow along the right side of his forehead. Shoulder-length white-grayish hair slicked back and loosely gathered with a ponytail hung behind his head. His stubble – sharing the same hair color – ran all the way up to his sideburns. His amber eyes, with black slits replacing the pupils, made him look like something more than human.

The man revealed himself as Geralt of Rivia, also known as the White Wolf, or simply called the Witcher. His appearance drew the attention to a maid who was sweeping the floor with a broom and a couple of guards sitting on a bench next to him. The guards briefly glared at the Witcher before they looked away, without even giving him a welcome. However, the maid asked him to give his wet coat because he shouldn't walk around and leave the floor dripped.

Understanding politely her suggestion, Geralt unlaced the tunic before taking it off and handed it to her. Then he made his way across the hallway as he turned to the left, passing over a small sleeping quarters with two more guards, resting in their beds. He came into the living room where he met the Bloody Baron for the first time. The room was a pretty mess since some furniture was disordered and few of them were already age-worn, also there were stains of wine on the floor. The cabinets with shelves were completely filled with bottles and jugs only, like the residents are allowed to drink liquor whenever they want. Some wooden planks from the floor were broken, leaving gaping holes that Geralt hardly sees what's under there.

Only one person was here, standing in front of the fireplace with his outstretched arms to gain the heat with his gloves. Wrinkles ran along the man's cheeks and bags hung under his eyes. His reddish nose, a sign that he'd spent too much time in the sun or didn't have a single moment to sleep for days, sat between a pair of small eyes. Messy brown hair had been combed to look straight, with several strands clung to his oily forehead.

Geralt suddenly knew he's the Bloody Baron's right hand man, Sergeant Ardal. Now he's in charge of the castle and the Crow's Perch village. He's the reason why the Witcher came in the first place.

When Sergeant Ardal felt he has an unwanted visit, he turned to see the mutant approaching. "Well, look who decided to show up. I knew sooner or later you'd find the notice, but took you so long to answer my call." He spat bitterly with his crossed arms.

"You don't seem to be pleased for my presence." Geralt said after he noticed the sergeant's bad mood on his voice.

The sergeant scoffed in response. He walked towards a table which belonged to his chief, and sat on a chair, with his feet stepping on the bear skin rug.

"Ever since the Bloody Baron is not here anymore, I had to take his place to take care of this miserable village. Two days ago, a group of merchants came here, demanding all the ploughing day when you'll show up because they were afraid to go to that route." He hissed, jabbing himself with his thumb. "They were yelling at me like I'm not doing shit about it. Look at me, I'm just a fuckin' soldier; I know nothing but how to coordinate my men and thrust my sword into the intestines. Am I supposed to grow my balls and kill the monsters by myself? I'd rather sent the worthless peasants to them as their food. That will teach everyone not to provoke me."

"Or on the contrary, there will be others who'll try to turn against you." Geralt replied nonchalantly, standing in front of the table.

"Oh, they wouldn't dare, Witcher. They know that without me they can't survive on their own while there's still a war. There's no one else who can take my place." Ardal said with an arrogant smirk, feeling as a superior who deserves respect.

"Let's just get down to business. How much are you willing to pay me for my assistance?" Geralt asked with a tone of impatience, wishing it would be the last time to see the sergeant after he finish the job.

"Didn't understand what I said? You are too late because your contract has already been taken by a stranger woman."

"What?" Geralt raised his voice in surprise and disbelief by the unexpected twist of event.

He didn't mind and wouldn't be surprised if another Witcher from another school took his job first, but a woman? Never in the history a female can become a Witcher. Even if she would be a sorceress or knows how to wield a sword, that doesn't mean she can be qualified to do the life-threatening job only the professional monster-hunters can do. Geralt pondered there must be an explanation why this woman would do such a thing. No one can be stupid to take a Witcher's job for no reason.

Ardal chuckled at his shocked expression. "I was waiting to see that look on your face. You know, I had the same reaction when that woman came to me with the contract and told me she was here to take care of the situation. Can you believe it?"

"The woman, what does she look like?" Geralt asked with a frown.

"She was cloaked and I couldn't see her face clearly. Though I swear she appeared to be young when she was talking to me with her gentle voice."

"Did she explain why she wanted to do the contract?" The White Wolf inquired.

"Thought she would simply answer like a well-behave whore?" The sergeant retorted. "She merely answered that's not of my bloody business."

"I see…" Geralt muttered, rubbing thoughtfully his stubble.

"And do you want to know something else? I got pissed off when she refused to leave without giving her details about the contract. I called my boys to take her the fuck out of my sight. But when one of them grabbed her shoulder, she fought back and knocked them out in the blink of an eye! I tried to get my sword, but she caught me and slammed my face into the table!"

"She didn't use magic?" Geralt asked.

Ardal shook his head. "With fists only, and she's also unbelievably strong. That whore even tried to break my arm!" He rubbed his left arm with a grimace.

"What happened next?" Geralt started to get intrigued that it was useless to just ignore the stranger.

"She asked me for the last time where the survivors last seen those monsters. That moment I realized she was deadly serious, I thought it was some kind of a joke beforehand. I decided to just give her what she wanted. I told her to go south from here, into the woods where there's a crossroad, then make a turn to the right and she'll find a broken cart that there's when the attack took place. After I gave her the directions, she left, without apologizing for what she had done to me and my men." Ardal growled, with the urging desire to make her pay in the most humiliating way.

"When did that happen while I was gone?"

"Not too long ago. I'd say about three hours ago. She didn't come back since that time."

"Then it's not too late. I should go and find her as soon as possible." Geralt turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'd double your reward if you bring that woman to me, but I'm pretty sure she ended up being devoured as by now." Ardal said, making the Witcher stop before he almost stepped forward to the exit.

"You can never be so sure when you spent all your time doing nothin'." It was his final reply before Geralt departed, getting away from Ardal's threatening glare.

* * *

In a speedy hurry, Geralt went through the narrow trail across the copse of birches, after he rode down the slope. For the rain, fortunately, have stopped, as the gray clouds turned brighter after hours of the storm which darkened the skies and he could feel the humidity around the wilderness. He wouldn't have to worry if the drop water would splash into his eyes that could cause him an annoying sting. Though he had to be careful with the muddy road, he knew there's a risk his mare will slip or trip if one of its hoofs sunk into the ground.

The Witcher saw he came across the crossroad, with a group of skinny trees ahead of his path.

"Whoa, Roach!" Pulling the reins, Geralt forced his horse to stop. The mare neighed loudly as she almost slipped by the mud, before letting out a snort.

Geralt remembered the sergeant said he should take the right, so he followed the direction and continued riding at a moderate but steady pace, passing by a large puddle as tiny drops of water from the dewed leaves were falling into it. As he knew he was going towards the Troll Bridge, he eventually found an abandoned four-wheeled wooden cart, rolled over in the middle of the road.

Geralt jumped down from the saddle to the ground, as he walked towards the broken cart to investigate and find out if the woman was here.

The Witcher examined the scene to determine what kind of creature have caused this before facing it, unless the woman has taken care the matter. One of the wheels was broken, no claw marks were found on the surface, but he saw the side of the cart was cracked like something collided with such strength to make that damage. He soon realized it was knocked down by the blow, and he knew which monster could do something like that, though he still needed to look for more clues.

When he needed to know where the monster attacked, his cat-like eyes were now paying attention on an oak tree nearby. Starting to feel convinced the tree might be involved in this case, he decided to take a look. The white one leaned his head to scan it very close, when he found deep holes in the trunk by something very piercing. He looked up to see the boughs partly covered with leaves that anyone could use it as a perfect spot to hide. Even a monster could be capable to do that to catch a prey.

Geralt went back to the cart and checked out the large bloodstain on the ground, he guessed the blood was from one of the victims and was dried for two days. No corpse was here, but there were signs that the body being dragged off the road and the bleeding didn't stop. The trail ended up entering the forest edge. However, he also noticed there's no horse's blood that could be among the victims. He saw the harness straps was cut, unfortunately the hoof prints were washed out because of the rain. But it was enough for the Witcher, he already come to a conclusion with his investigation.

"I see… So a couple of travelers were trying to fixing the wheel, then the monster which was hidden on top of the tree saw the opportunity to take them by surprise. They must have tried to escape on foot, but something stood in their way, another creature was also part of the ambush probably. Then one of them got the idea of freeing the horse by cutting the harness with a sharp instrument, a knife perhaps. While his partner decided to distract the attackers by drawing attention. Unfortunately the victim didn't make it, but the survivor managed to flee before one of the monsters knocked down the cart. After that, the body was taken into the forest." Geralt said quietly, picturing how this event did happen.

"Hmm…" He took a look to the damaged cart again to analyze what could be the cause of it. "If I can't be wrong, this must be the work of an endrega warrior. I must be not too far away from its colony, so I better get prepared if I'm going to face the queen. But first…"

Geralt used his heightened senses of the Witcher to find any sign of the woman who took his contract. He immediately discovered the footprints, pretty smaller than from an average man as the Witcher quickly assumed the feet belongs to the woman. He knelt down and noticed they're still fresh despite the rain, and they're going to the same direction with the blood. Surely she went to follow the trail which probably leads to the Endrega's hideout.

"What the hell are you up to?" Geralt muttered, questioning indignantly the woman's purpose of venturing the forest and face one the most dangerous creatures all by herself.

The Witcher stood up and headed towards his mare to give her an advice before starting the hunt. "I want you to wait here until I return. But if you sense any danger, get back to the top of the slope we just came down and I'll meet you there. You got it?" Geralt said in Roach's ear as he brushed her neck.

The black mare only snorted, but it appears like she understood her master's language.

Geralt patted softly the horse's head a couple of times, and then he reached out and entered into the depths of the forest.

* * *

Walking through the darkness, Geralt tracked the footprints with his Witcher's senses like a hound following the rabbit by smelling. He swept the tangled dry branches with his hand that surround him on all sides, much to be a nuisance to keep going through. It would be very simple to just cut them with his sword, but he knew that would alert the endregas before one of them call for reinforcements. Besides, if the woman will find out he's following her, she might try to escape from his reach. Therefore, he needed to not make a sound.

Thinking the stubborn lady could not be too far away, he had come to a green-covered glade with few more trees in the field, and he was able to hear the sound of the leaves rustling each other by the blowing of the winds. The search has come to interrupt when the white haired Witcher has found an unexpected discover the trail have led him. A dozen and a half of Endrega workers lay lifelessly and scattered all around with puddles of green blood on the grass. Much to his surprise there was an Endrega warrior along with them, meaning it tried to protect the workers from an intruder.

Having the slightly suspicious the unknown woman might be the responsible, Geralt decided to observe the corpse of the indigo warrior to see how she managed to slay the big insect single-handedly. He sat on his haunches one foot away, as he scrutinized the body.

"Hmm, there's deep cuts all over the shell, the warrior has lost a lot of blood to keep fighting. I don't think that's what killed it though." He checked in the Endrega's head and noticed a small gash with more blood trailing out of it. "The wound went too deep straight to the brain; that would be the final blow to finish it off."

He rose to his feet and walked for only two large steps away from the corpse, as he looked around the dead Endrega workers once more.

"If that woman was actually behind this, she must be a very skillful swordswoman." Geralt said. "Huh, this is getting even more interesting than I thought." He couldn't help but express his impression.

Now it was no use to turn back this situation and he was even more interested to meet the stranger. So Geralt continued following the tracks by trotting, leading him into the other side of the forest ahead. Eventually he came to stop for the second time, when he saw the footprints ended up where he's standing right now, with no continuity. It was like somehow she just vanished in the face of the earth inexplicably.

The Witcher would think she may used a portal, that would make very sense if weren't the fact that he learned she don't have magic. However, his search has not yet ended like it seems. At the same moment, Geralt just felt the tingling sensation along the back of his neck that made him look around abruptly, like a lone deer went alarmed after hearing the sound of a breaking twig.

He realized he's being watched.

He became aware that someone is nearby, but he couldn't find anything but river birches and alder trees around. Nevertheless, his Witcher instincts had never been wrong, if somebody is not in the ground, then it must be from above.

"Wherever you are hiding, come out and show yourself!" Geralt said out loud as he remained standing, but now very cautious if he just stepped into a trap. "I can hear you breathing. Remaining silent is not gonna help you, so you better make a decision right now or I'll start to push you down from a tree you're hiding!"

Suddenly, before he would clench the hilt of his sword, he heard the giggling followed by a clapping coming from behind. Geralt turned around with his head rose up to the tallest alder, finding a silhouette of a very familiar figure of a woman through the leaves, sitting on one of the thick branches with her back leaned against the trunk.

"Bravo. I've always known it wouldn't take too long for you to find me." The unknown woman stated with no hostility. Actually, her tone was suspiciously pleasant. "As I expected from the White Wolf every region talked about."

"You knew I was following you?" Geralt asked coldly in realization, as he made sure to not let his guard down.

"From the beginning, after I set off Crow's Perch." She replied calmly with a nod. "I thought I could get your attention by taking one of your contracts, it was the only choice I got to finally be able to meet you."

"Didn't think another way that should not involve with Endregas? Maybe sending me a letter, for example?" The Witcher asked with his crossed arms.

"Would be safe for a messenger deliver a letter to a Witcher who hunts monsters and being ambushed by bandits often?" After her response, the woman stood up and jumped off the branch, landing on the ground with her knees bent.

Geralt saw she was the same person who Ardal described her; she's wearing a long cloak that covered all over her body, only her feet were exposed, revealing a pair of dark purple boots with metal plates, covering the area of her toes and ankles. Much of his attention, a bulge sticks out behind her shoulder. He just found out she's carrying a sword.

"I think it's now the time you answer my questions and don't even try to lie to me. Who are you and why have you been looking for me to get here?" He demanded, breaking the moment of silence.

"I understand you see me with lack of trust. As far as I know you had people who betrayed you because of your reputation. But I'm willing to show you I'm on your side. First of all, allow me to introduce myself."

She took off the hood, showing to the Witcher her beautiful countenance, surprisingly clean and soft white skin that seemingly she could be a noble. Her emerald irises stared blankly directly into Geralt's amber eyes like she's not even afraid to watch his no-human features. Long straight raven hair with bangs was covering her forehead, with a large one between her eyes, waving in the wind until she places it on the left temple, and two long strands sticking out on the sides of her head.

"My name is Asagi Igawa. It is my great pleasure to meet you, Geralt of Rivia." The woman bowed as a sign of politeness. She flashed a smile across her face like she's absolutely honored to give her identity to the famous White Wolf.

"How do you know my name?" Geralt asked warily with a frown. It's not unusual someone knows about him thanks the ballads of Dandelion, some are pretty accurate, but the majority was made up just to give more credit to the bard. However, in case of a stranger who it's unknown where she comes from, especially carrying a weapon, that gives the reason to ask.

Asagi let out a chuckle in response. "How could no one ever heard about the Witcher who lifted the curse of King of Temeria's daughter in Vizima?" She replied delightfully as she walked slowly towards him. Geralt didn't even try to step back from her approach. "I heard a lot of things about you in many places I was before I went looking for you. You are indeed a remarkable person to be a mere monster-slayer for hire.

Her praise didn't cause Geralt to be flattered at all; it was like he doesn't even care if her point of view towards the Witchers would be positive or negative.

"Are you giving me the compliments so I could give you a handshake? Is that your purpose?" He inquired with his crossed arms.

"To give you a straight answer… No." Asagi said, making the Witcher raising his eyebrow in the puzzle. "The reason I needed your presence is because I urgently request your assistance about a very complex issue."

"What do you mean?" Geralt inquired with an inquisitive look, wondering what kind of problem she has.

Before Asagi could respond, Geralt cut her off with an annoyed sigh. "No mean to interrupt, but right now we have company." He said, directing his fierce gaze at something behind her.

The woman just realized what he really meant, she turned around and saw a group of six Endrega workers coming down from the trunks. She probably haven't heard them approaching at that instant moment, since she has no ears as sharp as a Witcher to be aware of her surroundings. At the same time, a couple of Endrega warriors came out of the bushes, facing separately the two intruders on both sides. Geralt and Asagi were in each other's back when the insects completely surrounded them with no chance to slip by.

"Think you can handle all of them?" Asagi asked with her eyes staring at the pair of scabbards on his back.

"We're outnumbered. Our only chance to survive is to attack on both sides before they'll swarm us." Geralt drew his silver sword out of its covering and gripped with his two hands. Then he moved his head slightly to address her. "Can't guarantee you will live. Unless you're the one who left the bodies back at the glade." He mentioned the 'scene' she supposedly made moments ago.

Asagi smiled after she learned what he was talking about. "I know how to deal with these things, Geralt. Appreciate for your concern though."

She grasped the cloak in her shoulder before throwing it into the air as the wind blew the cape away from its owner. Then, she unsheathed her weapon from her back, which is a long sword, but very peculiar regarding its design. It was curved and slender, single-edged blade of seventy-three centimeters, with a squared guard and the pommel apparently made of gold. A longer grip accommodated for two hands. The handle was wrapped with black silk that covers the diamond-shaped white shagreen.

Geralt had the briefest moment of distraction to have a look at her sword, having the doubt if it's capable to kill monsters and actually made of silver. Knowing this was not the time to make questions, he refocused his attention on the Endregas, before Geralt and Asagi charged in opposite directions.

The Endrega warrior made a turn and launched its long poised barbed tail towards the Wtcher. Geralt jumped as the club-like tail whizzed below and rolled over his body to the ground. Two workers tried to take the chance to attack him, but as he's now crouched, Geralt raised his right hand and suddenly a gush of flames spread out of his palm to them. The workers shrieked, not in pain, but they're seemingly now freaked out when the flames engulfed the bodies and probably burning its eyes. Geralt stood up before he slashed another worker which leaped for him, completely severing the body and his sword got stained with green blood.

Asagi recently killed a worker by impaling to the chest, before sliding the body off the blade. When she just sensed the danger from behind, she launched a round-house kick to another one as it fell with legs up. Asagi finished the small insectoid with a stab, as the monster screeched before letting out the last breath. The Endrega warrior made a jump to reach the woman with the attempt to knock her over with its big claws. Asagi saw the surprise attack and she promptly jumped back, avoiding it, but now near of the tallest Endrega. Acting quickly, she cut its eyes with a horizontal quick attack, making it screech with pain and staggered back. Now that the warrior is blind, the swordswoman took the chance to step up to its back before she jumped and turned around with her sword raised above her head. Asagi pierced the blade through the Endrega's skull, she held herself by gripping the handle when the monster shook uncontrollably before it slumped with a thud. She pulled the sword out before she went to take care the rest of the workers before they'll try to escape or attack Geralt instead of her.

The last Endrega warrior spun its tail again and Geralt blocked it by activating the Quen sign and cast a protective yellow sphere around him. However, the blow was too violent that not only destroyed the protective sphere, Geralt stumbled, but he did the best not to let his guard down. The creature prepared to attack again now that the Witcher has nowhere to run, but did not expect when Geralt just grabbed something that it was attached to his belt, and threw directly at the Endrega's face.

It was a small round container with a wick on top. It was a bomb.

Geralt spun around and covered his eyes with his forearm. The bomb exploded with a loud pop, as there was a flash of blinding light, it was so intense and so painful that the Endrega warrior shrieked in agony after the explosion made contact with its eyes.

Now the warrior was severely blinded and the White Wolf, who was not affected by the flash, took the chance. He raised his silver sword with the tip almost touching to his lower back, as his strong hands doubled the pressure on the grip, and let it fall down like he's wielding a big hammer. The result of his powerful attack was the blade plunging into the monster's face, splitting in half like a chopped wood.

The Endrega warrior remained frozen by the instant kill, before it collapsed with the blade stuck between its skull. Geralt placed his right foot onto the top of the dead warrior's head to pull out his sword out of its shell. Meanwhile, Asagi already took care of the remaining workers, before she went back to the Witcher, as she looked at the bodies of the monsters he slew, especially the giant insect's deformed face.

"I think we should get out of the forest right now before more of these things will come." Asagi stated with a serious expression on her face, now aware they might be in a very hostile zone, even though they just survived the ambush.

Geralt refused her suggestion by shaking his head. "We're not done yet." Geralt answered with a stern, watching cautiously to the surroundings. "Can't be possible the Endregas have settled here without their leader. I won't leave until I know for sure."

"I knew you would say something like that." Asagi said after she let out a sigh. Looks like it's not the time to sheath her sword yet. "But how can you be so sure it's here?" She inquired.

"Because she's coming right at us as we speak." Geralt glanced towards the clump of shrubs that conceals what's beyond the passage through the woods.

It wasn't necessary for her to ask him how he knew all of a sudden, since she doesn't doubt his ability to sense the danger. Only she prepared herself what she's going to face with, though couldn't help but wonder how the alpha Endrega found them, unless she and Geralt made a lot of noise without even notice.

Suddenly, it turned out Geralt was right when Asagi could hear the continuous sound of stomping, and every time while it was getting closer, the sound got louder which the woman and the Witcher remained much anticipated. The clumps were crushed when a giant creature showed up. It looked like a spider for its wide and pointy legs, and a large dark-colored red abdomen. Though the face was peaked that almost looked like a snake and an ant combined. Geralt could partly see the bloody teeth inside its mouth, with only one sniff he learned it was from a human.

"I think she's very upset for what we've done to her children." Asagi muttered to the White Wolf with a hint of humor.

"And it doesn't seem she would accept an apology…" He replied coldly.

The Queen Endrega aggressively charged at full speed towards the intruders, pointing its two long and sharp fangs from under its mandible, with the attempt to impale them.

"Split up!" Geralt exclaimed.

He and Asagi jumped out separately before the Queen passed them without stopping, until the spider-like creature crashed into a pine-oak; the trunk began to tilt slightly, as some of the leaves rained down. The Endrega seemed a little dizzy from the blow, which gave Geralt the time to plan a strategy to take her down.

"The poisoned fangs are too much dangerous to attack her on the front!" He said to the beautiful swordswoman, standing about ten steps away from him. "You've dealt one of these things before?" He asked.

"Just one time. With some help and luck to be honest." She answered.

"Then we have to do this together. I'll keep her busy while you try to make a turn and attack the abdomen from behind." Geralt said.

"Good idea!" Asagi said with a nod.

"But don't let the queen attack you if you get her attention." The Witcher replied. "I suggest to go away and don't stay too close with her. Just stick to the plan and we might have the chance to survive."

"You're the professional, so I won't argue you with that." She agreed with no complaints on her mind.

Without hesitating, the Endrega rushed again with its fangs forward, this time towards Asagi. But Geralt interfered by standing in the middle before he raised his hand and traced the Sign of Aard. The giant insectoid staggered backwards a few feet away because of the wave of telekinetic energy, but kept her feet thanks to its heavy weight.

"What's wrong? Afraid to face me, you piece of filth?" Geralt decided to taunt with the intention to provoke her, so the queen will be more focus on him.

The queen appeared to get angry by his derision that she completely ignored Asagi. She thrust her pair of spears to the Witcher, but he jumped backwards as he retreated to make the queen come. This allowed Asagi to follow her discreetly, waiting urgently for the right moment to make the surprise attack and hoping if Geralt has everything under control.

The Witcher was still avoiding the poisoned fangs by jumping backwards and blocking them with his sword. He knew he should find a way to immobilize the queen so that will give Asagi the chance to ambush her. The problem was he had no time to place cast the Sign of Yrden as a magical trap on the ground, so he must come up another method and fast. Then he just realized the detail what he almost forgot, he was in the middle of a forest, and some of the trees are seemingly solid that a piercing weapon would get stuck into the bole. This might be the only option Geralt would need to get out of this.

The Witcher decided to launch the Sign of Igni again to the queen's eyes. It didn't take much damage, but the sparks of fire temporally blinded her as she screeched in pain. Geralt began to look around to find quickly if there's a tree strong enough to endure the onslaught of her fangs. When he turned over his shoulder, he spotted a chestnut tree ahead. He decided to position behind it and stood still to wait until the queen will make a move.

She has recovered from the blinding, but her reddened eyes were now painfully stinging, she could hardly see the Witcher. This of course made the Endrega upset that she charged again with its fangs ready to rip his intestines in the most brutal way.

Geralt knew the queen is recklessly running into a trap he just got prepared, and just as he planned.

He jumped out of the way, rolling his body across the ground, before the fangs plunged into the trunk of the chestnut tree. This took the queen by surprise as she tried to pull them out, unfortunately because she used so much force they are now held.

Geralt saw the queen struggling to pull out her fangs. Even though the tree managed to hold itself, doesn't mean she will stay like this forever. It won't take a minute before she will get free and maybe she won't make the same mistake again.

"Now!" The Witcher yelled.

The raven haired woman wasn't far away from the queen, she didn't wait any second and she let out a cry, running towards the distracted queen. And before the queen would realize what's coming from behind, Asagi raised the sword and cut diagonally to the surface of the abdomen. The wound began to bleed out profusely that almost spilled on her face.

The queen let out an ear-piercing screech after feeling the unbearable sensation of the silver on her back. And suddenly, she snapped.

Geralt didn't know what he would expect the queen began to shake violently like a giant bear trying to break out from the iron cage, and then she incredibly got herself free by splitting the tree with her fangs. The half of the trunk fell down loudly, as dozens of birds flew out from the other trees they've been hiding after the din scared them away.

He and Asagi retreated from the raged queen, knowing it was not safe anymore to attack her in close range, but also the situation just got more problematic when the queen turned around with a fierce glare at them. Suddenly, the queen launched a spider web like a slingshot to Asagi's feet, taking her by surprise before she was pulled down and dragged across the ground while the queen was prepared to shred the woman who attacked her into pieces.

"Geralt, you better do something quick!" Asagi shouted with a hint of panic, trying to cut the web with her sword, but she was out of reach.

"Dammit!" Geralt cursed. He knew he didn't have time to run and save her. Without thinking, he chose the second option by grabbing the one-hand crossbow from his back, with the bowstring already loaded in the nut. He put a bolt on the barrel and aimed steadily.

As Asagi was already close to the queen, he pulled the trigger.

The bolt whizzed above Asagi before piercing to the head; and before she knew, the bolt suddenly exploded in a small ball of fire. The explosion was not enough to blow the Queen's head, but she stumbled backwards that she lost the grip of her spider web, giving Asagi the chance to break it and stand up. The swordswoman tried to run away, but the Queen already noticed before she opened her mouth to devour her in half.

"Shit, look out!" Geralt shouted, though it was too late to stop it.

The monster's clamped its teeth together strongly enough to be able to chew the bones. However… The Queen didn't manage to bite the human flesh, it was actually the Asagi's cloak which somehow she took it off very quickly. What the Queen didn't know is that Asagi threw it deliberately as a distraction. At the same moment, Geralt saw she jumped up in the air with a front flip across the Queen, much to his surprise. He never witnessed anyone who could ever do like this, even a woman who knows how to fight monsters.

Asagi landed in a crouching position, now behind of the oblivious Queen as her narrowed eyes glared at the exposed back of the abdomen with the cut she made earlier. She then turned around with both hands gripping on her sword and delivered a horizontal slash, opening a new indent.

The female monster squealed in agony as the blood welled more that began to dribble on the grass. And before she would try to turn around and counterattack, Asagi hurried to launch another attack to the same spot, then again, and again, until the Endrega mother was on the verge to go berserk.

The Queen decided to move backwards, in the attempt to crush her with its big body against a group of trees. But Asagi leaped over the Endrega again, barely dodging the assault as the Queen's abdomen bounced into one of them; the impact didn't make the tree fall, though.

Asagi rolled her body after landing as she watched over her shoulder that the Queen is now seriously pissed like a raging bull.

"Asagi!" She heard Geralt shouting. She turned her sight of the Queen and saw the Witcher standing very near from her, holding the crossbow in his hand while beckoning her by waving his other hand.

Without even asking why, Asagi followed the veteran Witcher, running away for about two meters away from the Queen, until Geralt held up his hand to tell her she must stay right here. She was now standing beside him, just like in the same combat position they were in the beginning. It's not because she feels safer when she's with the most experienced monster killer, only she thought Geralt knows how to deal this kind of situations based on his long years of experience.

"I assume you have another plan?" Asagi asked, very convinced he has already come up a new strategy.

Geralt pulled back the string and placed another bolt, which appears to be the same explosive one he used it against the Queen.

"I want you to stay still and do nothing until I say so." Geralt gave her the unexpected short answer, without further details.

That made Asagi stare at him in confusion. This was not the kind of a strategy she was hoping he could come up, and of course she doesn't feel satisfied with what he just said. Asagi just learned he doesn't have the time to explain when the Queen was now running towards them like before.

Geralt raised his crossbow, but instead of aiming to the Queen, he pointed to the other side. Asagi turned her head towards the direction where the Witcher will deliberately shoot at. She saw nothing but a bunch of pine oaks, but then she noticed that one of them was the same tree which the Queen had collided with her head. The trunk of the pine seemed to be very damaged that one more crash will bring it down.

Her eyes widened when she now realized what Geralt is thinking, but now she began to ask herself if that should work. Asagi doesn't even know if the Witcher is very sure what he's doing. She can't help but express her doubtfulness, holding her sword tightly that her hands were trembling, and resisting the urge of running away and disobeying Geralt's suggestion that probably will ruin everything. Nevertheless, they're now in a desperate moment when their lives are at stake that a single failure will be their last.

Geralt shot the crossbow, sending the explosive bolt towards the damaged pine-oak. For Asagi, the time went very slow when the Queen was already close, and the bolt pierced the bole, before it blew up. For her surprise, the explosion was a little more intense than the previous one. And then, the pine tree creaked loudly before losing its balance.

The monster was now about a few yards from the Witcher and the woman, apparently she didn't pay attention to the explosion and the sound of the tree falling down. The long shadow enlarged upon the Queen, and before she would finally take the retaliation, she felt the sudden overweight that almost all her organs and bones were crushed.

Geralt and Asagi stared at the Queen lying on the ground with the trunk of the pine-oak literally on top of her body. She tried in vain to crawl out from under the tree and in an aggressive way because she was right in front of the couple of intruders.

Geralt stepped closer to the crippled monster, wearing the usual non-emotional face despite the fact one of the things he ever do really worked out, and normally someone would have a positive reaction. While Asagi stayed quiet, she decided to just watch since she always wanted to witness Geralt himself finish the job with her own eyes.

The Witcher raised his arms while holding his sword with both hands to deliver a thrust into the middle of the Endrega's skull. He took a brief moment to look directly at the Queen's eyes before taking her life, like he wanted to let her have any last only response he received was a sharp hiss and she tried to slash his face with her two long front tapered legs as she didn't stop wriggling, without even care it was now useless.

Geralt has put an end of her struggling by plunging the tip of his sword, all the way into the brain before she let out her last breath.

The Queen Endrega has been slain, as well as the threat in the forest.

He pulled out of his sword and decided to take a short break as he cleaned the sword of the blood with an old cloth. Afterwards, Geralt turned around to face Asagi and as he realized she just lost her cloak, he can now see her combat suit. She was wearing a one-piece purple dress with decorated metal plates, and also with fishnet elements in her arms and calves. This kind of suit was very peculiar Geralt didn't see one of these before, but what made him curious is that the dress seems very tight that accentuates all her shapely figure with no fat; her large breasts, bare legs and rich curves. Truthfully she's a kind of a woman from a man's wet dream, even if she would be in a town, someone would try to make her become the best whore in a brothel. But maybe they shouldn't do that to a woman with a sword; she'll likely do something what Geralt just imagined she would venture to do.

"Is something wrong about my clothes?" Asagi asked inquisitively to the Witcher with her hands on her exposed hips, when she noticed he has been staring at her suit for a while.

"Nothing in particular." Geralt merely replied as he shifted his gaze at her straight in the eye. "Though I wonder how that can be useful you're wearing it in a battle."

"I don't need to wear armor." She replied as she kept her sword. "My suit was designed to improve my agility and sneaking. This allows me to jump higher and climb up with no effort. There's no need to worry about my safety, you saw me how I managed to get away from that beast."

"Never seen a woman with such skills against creatures before. Gotta admit you impressed me." Geralt said frankly as he pushed the scabbard up to sheath his long silver sword.

"You'll be surprised when you'll learn I'm not the only one with such capacities." Asagi replied with a smirk.

The white one raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "There're more people like you?" He asked with a hint of interest.

"That's exactly what I was trying to talk you about before we were ambushed." She said with a nod. "I can answer all your questions, but in another place where no one can bother us, shall we?"

"One more thing." Geralt took out a knife from his belt. He knelt next to the dead body of the Queen and grabbed one of its legs, before he cut it off.

"Gonna keep it as a trophy?" Asagi questioned his action.

"A client can't trust a non-human monster hunter without proof. This will be enough to get my payment." He replied as he put the piece of the leg inside of a bag and stood up. "Now we can go. I suggest we should go the Crow's Nest first and collect my reward."

"I see." The woman nodded in understanding. "Though it would be better I should stay outside and wait. I don't think the local lord would be happy if he sees my face again." She began to remember the incident she made back there. However, she did not show any regret, like she considered the arrogant local lord deserved it.

"Now that you just mentioned, he told me what you did to him and his men. Mind if I ask why?"

"It was in self defense." Asagi crossed her arms at his question. "One of his guards was about to be rough with me. I know I went a little too far, but he was kind of stubborn and I wanted him to be cooperative, even if I have to hurt him physically."

"He promised to double my reward if I'd take you to him alive." Geralt deliberately confessed about the former sergeant's offer.

"Would you dare?" Asagi frowned as her voice turned a little challenging.

"I don't see him as a man of word." Geralt replied coldly with a shrug. "There were a few people who tried to trick me when I do some personal favors for them. But if I tell him you were devoured by the Endregas, I'm sure he will be pleased that he wouldn't think I'm lying."

"Sounds good to me." Asagi said in relief. For a moment she thought Geralt would be capable of doing that just for money. In fact, there's nothing more she actually despise than the traitors who don't pay their consequences.

"Anyways, let's go."

Asagi and Geralt made their way through the wild land on their way back to the main road, leaving the corpses of the Endregas behind.

"I have another question which is bothering me, Asagi." Geralt spoke up.

"Ask away." She said, a little curious what he has on his mind.

"Who are you exactly?" Asagi stopped her tracks before she turned to him in puzzlement. "It's obvious you don't look like me. I've never heard there's another group of monster-slayers either." He pointed to her sword on her back. "However, I saw that sword is made of silver. Somehow you know this works against the monsters. My point is, if you want me to trust you, I need to know who you are affiliated with."

Asagi remained still in a deep thought, before she let out a sigh. "Very well, I have no reasons to hide." Then she frowned. "But one thing you must understand. Don't tell anyone about me or my affiliation. I'll explain that later." She turned around as the wind blew her raven hair to the side. "I'm from a secret guild whose only objective is protecting the humanity against the most dangerous threats. I was taught based on the Witcher's training to follow your examples, since I've learned what would happen to our world if you and the rest of your kind don't exist anymore." Then she put her hand on her chest. "You can call me a Taimanin."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **N/A: There you go! I hope you really enjoyed the introduction of the story. Now if you're asking what I'm going to do now, it's simple, I need to take a rest for a few days, I need to clear the things out of my head. Maybe I'll play more of The Witcher 3.**

 **Don't forget to review/favorite/follow. And I'd be glad if you follow my profile so you can keep updated.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
